A Castle Built From Glass
by DuoXKouga
Summary: AU High School! Gamzee, devastated by his friends abandoning him, decides that he doesn't want his heart broken anymore and swears off friendship and love all together. Can anyone break into his castle of glass?
1. A Sad Birthday

**A**_** Castle Built From Glass**_

_Summary: AU High School! Gamzee, devastated by his friends abandoning him, decides that he doesn't want his heart broken anymore and swears off friendship and love all together. Can anyone break into his castle of glass?_

_Pairings (Seme/Uke): Karkat/Gamzee, Slight John/Karkat, Eridan/Sollux, Kurloz/Gamzee, mentions of John/Dave, Cronus/Mituna_

_R_

_ated T: Violence, Self-harm/Cutting, Language, smut/sex, bullying, possible suicide attempt, Mpreg_

_**DuoXKouga: This fanfic's rating may be changed later on depending on how this progresses. There is MPREG which means MALE PREGNANCY. If that is something that offends you, DON'T READ THIS. If an UKE/BOTTOM/SUBMISSIVE GAMZEE offends you, DON'T READ THIS. And yes, Gamzee is going to have a baby in this!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck is made by Andrew Hussie.**

**Chapter 1: Broken**

It was suppose to be a happy day for him, but there is no happiness or joy for him. He's sitting by the window watching the dark street hoping and praying to see his friends coming up the drive way to see him. His older brother, Kurloz, is watching him with sadness as his baby brother looks at the clock for the 40th time that night. Purple and black balloons have floated to the floor from the helium leaking out.

In the living room, there's a table set up with a black tablecloth and purple plates with silverware, napkins, and cups for each seat. The food that is on the table is cold to the touch and has been for a few hours.

On a separate table is a large cake that is decorated with vibrant green icing around the edges. On the top of the cake in the same green icing is "Happy Birthday, Gamzee" with several polka dots around the lettering.

Kurloz lets out a soft sigh before he walks over to his brother and placing his hand on his shoulder. Kurloz's heart throbs in pain as he takes in the sadness and betrayal that fills Gamzee's violet eyes. Gamzee's bottom lip is shaking slightly and tears pool in his eyes before they slide down his cheeks. A soft hiccup escapes his lips before lurching forward falling into a sobbing mess in Kurloz's arms.

Kurloz slides to the ground wrapping his arms around his brother as if to shield him as Gamzee's sobs grow loud and echo around the empty house.

Kurloz slowly rocks his brother trying to ease his pain as he rubs his back and pulls him closer. Gamzee's hands tighten their grip on Kurloz's shirt as his cries continue.

"No one….not one of them…" Gamzee wails miserably as he tilts his head to look at his brother, his makeup running down his cheeks. The makeup has smeared onto the front of Kurloz's shirt revealing 3 ugly looking scars.

Kurloz can remember the accident that caused those scars to mark Gamzee's once beautiful face. They were the start of his misery, his pain.

Kurloz bites the inside of his cheek as anger bubbles in his chest at the mere thought of his brother's once friends and boyfriend.

/They'll regret this. I'll make them regret this day./ Kurloz's eyes fill with hatred and his grip on his brother tightens.

The two brothers stay in that position until Gamzee has fallen asleep from crying. Kurloz picks his brother up adjusting him so Gamzee's head lies on his shoulder. He carries him up the stairs and lays him down onto his bed.

Gamzee's room is a dark magenta with clown posters everywhere. Kurloz retreats to the bathroom and returns with a small rag and gently wipes his brother's face clean of the makeup that hides his scarred face. He slowly and carefully undresses his brother before dressing him in his pajamas. He places Gamzee's head onto one of the pillows and pulls the black comforter over him covering his brother.

He leaves the room and descends the stairs sighing softly. He runs a hand through his messy hair and he begins to clean up the untouched party.

The only thought that soothes his anger is the image of revenge for his brother's heart being broken.

**End of Chapter 1**

**DuoXKouga: The next chapter will be longer. R&R and I'll see you guys in chapter 2!**


	2. Bad Company

_**A Castle Built From Glass**_

_**Summary: AU High School! Gamzee, devastated by his friends abandoning him, decides that he doesn't want his heart broken anymore and swears off friendship and love all together. Can anyone break into his castle of glass?**_

_**Pairings (Seme/Uke): Karkat/Gamzee, Slight John/Karkat, Eridan/Sollux, Kurloz/Gamzee, mentions of John/Dave, Cronus/Mituna**_

_**Rated T: Violence, Self-harm/Cutting, Language, smut/sex, bullying, possible suicide attempt, Mpreg**_

_**DuoXKouga: This fanfic's rating may be changed later on depending on how this progresses. There is MPREG which means MALE PREGNANCY. If that is something that offends you, DON'T READ THIS. If an UKE/BOTTOM/SUBMISSIVE GAMZEE offends you, DON'T READ THIS. And yes, Gamzee is going to have a baby in this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck is made by Andrew Hussie.**_

**Chapter 2: Bad Company**

Kurloz is already awake by the time Gamzee opens his eyes the next day. His violet eyes are red and swollen from crying.

He slowly gets up from his bed and he looks down at himself. Kurloz must have changed his clothes last night and he shakes his head placing it gently into his hands.

/Don't think about it!/ He thinks mentally berating himself for being so foolish. /They proved what kind of friends they were./

He sighs sadly as he runs his hands down his face before running one hand through his untamed raven locks. The slight curls bounce back into the places they were in and he stands up slowly making his way to the bathroom.

He gets a quick shower and steps out onto the fuzzy black rug reaching for the large blue bath towel wrapping it securely around his waist. He moves so he's standing in front of the mirror and begins his daily routine of applying the white face makeup concealing his scars and then applying the darker grey in the pattern of a clown.

He slips on his purple boxers before sliding on his black skinny jeans and he walks out of the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head. He grabs his backpack from the chair by his door and makes his way down to the clean kitchen. He stops short of it hearing Kurloz practically hissing into the phone at some unfortunate soul.

"I want you to find the person who did this now. I don't care what you have to do. Find them." Kurloz hangs up the phone and he snarls angrily. His hands slam down onto the counter and Gamzee instinctively flinches back.

Kurloz swirls around on his feet looking over at Gamzee with surprise. He gives him a sheepish smile before he comes around the counter to Gamzee and envelops his brother into his arms.

Gamzee is slightly taken aback at first but he relaxes in his arms and hugs his brother back before Kurloz pulls away placing his hands on Gamzee's shoulders.

"Gamzee, you know I would never lie to you right?" Gamzee's stomach clenches in sudden dread and worry as he looks up at Kurloz. "You have been transferred to a different school."

"What?! Why Kurloz?!" Gamzee's reaction startles Kurloz even if he prepares for it. Gamzee watches the emotions flash through Kurloz's eyes so quick and he notices Kurloz's jaw is clenched tight.

"Photos were released onto the school's website." In that moment everything goes quiet as the words seep into Gamzee's mind causing everything to start shutting down.

Kurloz let out a soft gasp as Gamzee crumbles down into his arms completely unconscious. Kurloz picks Gamzee up cradling his younger brother close.

Kurloz carries Gamzee over to the couch and he checks all of Gamzee's vitals sighing in relief realizing Gamzee fainted from shock.

Kurloz stays by his brother's side worrying for the future of Gamzee.

_***(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*(*)**_

Sollux was on a manhunt, but just not any manhunt. He was out for the blood of his so called friends. He had never been so angry before all of this bullshit!

Gamzee didn't' deserve any of this treatment, but they had gone ahead with Vriska's stupid plan and now it had gone too far.

He saw them down the hallway all crowded together around Vriska laughing as they pointed to pictures. His blood began to boil as he got closer to them and before anyone could stop him, Vriska was decked in the face by Sollux. There was a loud group gasp as Vriska fell on her ass holding her bloody nose.

Sollux looked down at her anger blazing in his eyes before he delivered a sharp kick to her stomach causing her to double over in pain. Equius went to grab Sollux, but Sollux turned to look at him and punched him across the face as well. He stumbled backwards a hand on his cheek before Sollux turned his attention back to Vriska.

"Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't make you as ugly as you are on the inside on the outside." Vriska winces as Sollux grabs the front of her shirt, jerking her to her feet. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't just send you to the hospital right now in a coma."

Vriska starts squirming in his grip trying to get free and Sollux brings the back of his hand across her face harshly and her head twists viciously to the side from the force of the slap.

"I'm not like your little posse, bitch." Sollux spits in her face and lets her shirt go only to send his elbow into her stomach. He watches as she wraps her arms around her stomach slumping down to the ground.

Everyone around watches in slight horror as Sollux slaps her one more time as hard as he could across the face.

Sollux turns around to look at his so called friends and they look away in shame and Karkat flinches as his best friend glares at him. Sollux lets out a sigh feeling so disappointed in all of them. They could have protected Gamzee. He could have protected Gamzee and yet he failed him.

"You have all lost Kurloz's, Gamzee's, and my respect. I will make your lives absolutely fucking miserable in return for your cruelty against Gamzee." Sollux's voice holds nothing but bitterness and hatred. "I failed to protect him from you all, but I will not fail again. I will destroy each one of you until nothing is left. You will regret this." And with that, Sollux leaves them to help a bloody and beaten Vriska from the floor and to the nurse's office.

A cloud of heaviness is all around them and they wonder if the damage can be fixed.

**End Chapter 2!**

**Author's Note: Oh, it's getting good! I love writing Sollux as a kickass character! Also, you'll find that Sollux likes Gamzee in a more than friend way. Everything will soon unravel for you guys! See you in chapter 3!**


End file.
